


Your Cup of Tea

by Cosplayplush



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosplayplush/pseuds/Cosplayplush
Summary: A gift for a Mason hungry Fallout blog. Tea-Petty, I adore it to pieces and least I could do was scribble for her.Nora becomes the new overboss of Nuka World and must come to terms with running a raider stronghold. Perhaps the help of one of the gang's bosses would make the job easier.





	Your Cup of Tea

Nora wished should say her recent accession to her new seat of power had been easy. It hadn't. All she wanted to do was inspect the pre-war theme park. Rumors had been going around that it had become a trader's paradise. Harvey had been her first dispel of the lie. He sent her on the tram with the goal of saving his wife and child. A accented voice that hijacked the PA system turned that objective on its head. From there was a mad dash through a marathon run littered with traps and hail of bullets. Between the molerats and the murderous raiders she would have called it a day. The rads had honestly been the worse part, only thanks to the dwindling supply of radaway and rad-X in her bag. Of it all, she ended up facing down the 'Overboss' Colter with a children's squirt gun and winning to the boo's of a mob of surrounding raiders. The voice from the tram identified himself as Gage and being the main reason she was even alive after the Gauntlet and Colter himself. She had been introduced to the raider liaison and taken to the theme park's makeshift suite. She threw herself onto the partly rotten mattress once she was alone. Sleep took her much faster than she had expected. Morning's light came for her even faster.

Gage kicked the end of the bed, sending Nora to sitting up in a rush. Her head spun violently. "Oh god..." She pressed a palm to an eye.

"I'd try something a bit more local." Gage offered. "Time for the new boss to go meet and greet the raider groups."

"I'm going to hope you guys voted in someone else while I was asleep." Nora muttered through the headache quickly consuming her senses.

Gage let out a single chuckle. "Nah, you're still our lucky winner."

The yellow armor clad raider went on to briefly explain the different groups that occupied Nuka World. Nora listened as best she could but retained the basics about each. Disciples like blood and killing. Operators wanted caps and more caps. The last mentioned was vague as it could get, The Pack, a group of wild kingdom themed raiders. Nora nodded through it all and gathered herself to clean up a bit. Muscles were sore and her private stock was low. Gage informed her she could loot most anything she wanted from Nuka World, just to avoid getting caught pick-pocketing if that was the route she choose. Raiders were after all, still raiders. With Gage finished explaining the ecosystem she found herself trapped in, she was left to her own devices. Nora groaned and collected her weapons and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Right." Nora groaned heading for the elevator platform just outside the suite's shattered windows. The ride down was louder than she liked and the sunlight bore into her eyes. She decided to tackle the most difficult group first, the vague bunch called the Pack.

The Pack was an animal themed group of raiders. Governed by the philosophy of the strongest survive and rule the weaker masses. She was told the raider who ran the group was a colorful man named Mason. Once through the former amphitheater junk wall's door she found it easy to find the man. Most the raiders inside sported a similar combination of armor and boldly painted animal mask. Mongrels and yaoi gui's in cages as well as a metal pen for slaves inside. What was surprising was the amount of raiders in the furthest reach of the amphitheater. They were shouting conflicting orders at each other. The reason quickly became apparent as Nora got closer. At the feet of the collection was a red haired man who had collapsed. Before the horror that had become her life, she was a nurse. Her training flew into action as she bolted up to the group.

Nora shoved raiders aside despite their protest and squabbling. The man was breathing and was turning pale. She checked for a pulse and found a faint one. "What happened here?!" She demanded. A raider answered with a handful of chems. "He took all of those?" She growled.

She checked the man's airway, tilting his head back and started CPR. After a few rounds the man's chest heaved upward and begun violently coughing. Nora wasted no time in trying to get him to speak, she jerked his mouth open and pushed two fingers to the back of his throat. She felt it clench up and his his back arch. Nora moved out of the way to let him vomit onto the pavement. It wasn't advised since he might breath it into his lungs but all she could think of was to empty his stomach. After another bout of sick the man whipped his mouth and rested his body on his elbows for a long moment. Nora sat back on her hands, watching the man regain his color. She grabbed up a syringe of addictol and quickly jabbed it into the man's arm. He cursed loudly but gave no further argument.

"You two." Nora pointed at a pair of male Pack raiders. "Take him to lay down, on his side for the love of god and no more chems till he's on his feet."

They hesitated. "He's our boss."

"Well...I'm overboss, so that wins." Nora groaned as she got up. She clapped her hands several times at the pair. "Now! He nearly died thanks to stupidity." Nora snapped spurring the man to be whisked away.

The distant sounds of a cheering crowd reached his ears. That didn't sound right, last he knew he was answering a challenge from a fellow raider about who could handle their chems better. There was a female voice bellowing at his men when he slowly rose to sit at the side of his cot. A pastel painted elephant mask turned to him as he got up. They looked around nervously and resigned to waiting with minimal twitching.

The woman's scolding continued. "You morons! You don't win stupid bets by poisoning the chems." Something glass had shattered on the ground. "You could have killed him! For what?!"

There was no answer. The man waved to the nearby raider. "Bring her in." He managed with a hoarse voice. The raider remained a moment longer. "..." A glare was leveled on the elephant, the raider turned and did as asked. It felt like an age went by as he waited for the woman to be brought in.

"Hi." Was the only word spoken as the door open and closed again.

"Why'd you do a thing like that?" Mason asked, his voice trying to hide the amount of pain he was in. Coming back was never a joyful experience, everything still felt like he was swimming. "You're an outsider and you just pulled a stunt like that."

"You're Mason, right?" Nora asked without answering him right there.

The red head looked up, his curled mustache twitching upward with a smirk. "What gave it away? Yeah, I'm Mason and this is my Pack and you're interfeering with business."

"Had no idea business was blind taste testing chems." Nora scolded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Raider or not, I wasn't going to let you just die and I do nothing about it."

"Not sure what to..." Mason started as he rose, slinking back down onto the cot with a pained hiss. "say about that."

Nora sighed and came over to the Pack leader. "How about 'thank you and I'll stay in bed'?" She grabbed his ankles and turned him to lay back down. "Some how I doubt either will happen."

"..." Mason let her guide him back into bed without a word.

Nora stood again, hands on her hips and a hand pushed through her hair. "That's what I thought." She admitted defeat.

"...Thanks." Mason muttered just above a whisper, he wasn't accustom to owing anyone. Now here he was having his life saved by some Commonwealth nobody that just got dropped into power.

"..." There was a mutual silence as raider and hero starred at each other. Both trying to figure the other out.

"You're welcome." Nora squatted down onto the balls of her feet, "I'm glad you're alive."

Now that was something Mason hadn't heard before. His old man used to chase him around the family farm with a brahman whip screaming at him for breathing too loudly. This woman was saying she was happy he was alive, he could only assume she was insane or something. Her watched her face soften as she put the back of her hand to his forehead for a long moment. She used her other to take his wrist and press her finger.

"Strong pulse and just a little warm." Nora smiled at Mason. "I dare say you are going to live another day to run this circus show."

"I ain't got clowns." Mason spoke before he thought.

Nora chuckled. "Not true, I've seen them but you guys have been calling them raiders."

The laugh was involuntary. Mason coughed through half of it. Suddenly Mason found himself hoping this Overboss works out. For once in his life he was hoping to be wrong. Nora was laughing quietly with him, rubbing little circles on his back under the bones of his necklace. He finally managed to clear his throat and chest. Still, there was an image to keep and his raiders were just beyond a flimsy metal door. Mason stood from the cot, he stretched and looked Nora over. She was a small thin woman, pale skin and brown wavy hair. A pair of dark emerald green eyes watching his every move.

"Look, Gage says your the boss but I still run the show over here. So long that is remembered, you and I are going to get along just fine." Mason loudly cleared his throat, adjusting his fur padded bracers and vibrant magenta fur pants. "You don't want an dominance struggle with the Pack."

"Really?" Nora called the Pack leader out with an amused tone. "Alright, fair enough. I am not here to mess up your power structure. Just want to get through all of this with my head on my shoulders."

Mason smirked again and nodded. "You ain't the lead dog, all you see is assholes. Better start acting like one or the other gang's eat you alive."

"The other's, just them? Not you to?" Nora raised an eyebrow with a deep seat grin. "I'll be sure to do that. Just so long I'm not having to come back here and spike you with addictol anytime soon, I think I'll be able to keep my eye on the ball."

~

The Operators were easy enough to convince and get on their good side. Nora simply promised caps and to figure out a way to force trade routes to start stopping there. The chem trade and the on-hand Nuka Cola factory was a substantial help on swaying the classy dressed raiders. She had managed to restrain herself from asking how they kept their hair in such fantastic condition. Word of Mason's revival had reached them already and she was being both mocked and praised for it. It looked like any of the groups wouldn't mind the death of the others, just unwilling to commit to the act themselves. Wasn't any good if they could be pegged for it.

Last was the Disciples and Nisha. Nora couldn't get out of their slice of heaven fast enough. It reeked of death and blood. The corpses all in varying stages of decay wasn't appealing either. Against Nora's moral compass, she promised death and free reign to commit whatever horrors they dreamt of at night. Nisha didn't seemed convince and in the raider's defense, promises uttered behind a hand and gagging were hard to believe. Regardless, an uneasy acceptance was struck between the two.

Nora eventually returned to Fizztop mountain and the grungy bed left for her. Gage was at the counter, sitting and waiting with a beer in hand. He laughed quietly to himself, popping a second beer open and offering it. Nora nodded and took it hoping it would blur the memory of the Disciples place.

"Heard ya' been busy Boss." Gage's voice was light and thick with the smell of stall beer.

Nora nodded. "Oh yeah, met everyone. Fun bunch you guys have here." Her sarcasm thickened every word.

"Not here a week and you're already playing Vet for the Pack, or so I hear." Gage raised an unblocked eyebrow. "Or the legendary fish stories raiders make got a new one on the shelf?"

"Oh that one is true." Nora tossed back a swig. "Can't say I saw myself saving a raider boss from death was on my plans for the week."

"Life's little curve balls." Gage nodded, raising his beer up a bit in toast. "From chump to Boss."

Nora frowned, the beer suddenly didn't feel so friendly. "Thanks Gage. You know for a guy who needs me to pull off his plan, you're kinda an asshole."

"You need me more than I need you." Gage raised again, taking a long drink.

"Sure about that?" Nora offered with an impassive face. "As I understand you're on the shit list for all three gangs thanks to Colter stalling for so long."

Gage nearly choked on his drink. He pounded his chest a couple times. "Well... Seems you're making friends with the bosses. Doesn't change where we are."

"That's backpeddling if I ever heard some." Nora grumbled, sinking to rest her upper body on the counter top. "You're still right though. Though, of all three I like Mason best. He seems reasonable."

"That shitbag? You're suppose to be some goody from the outside." Gage turned to sit facing the woman. "Or did you get a kick out of Feeding Hour."

"What's that?"

Gage tossed the empty bottle out the window. "The round up slaves and lying traders and toss them in the big cage to fight off yaoi gui or mongrels. Sometimes each other."

Nora shrugged. "Can't say I expected anything different for raiders called the Pack."

(TO BE CONTINUED ONCE I HAVE MORE INFO)


End file.
